


Печальная судьба Арбузия Виноградова

by timewalker



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Многие знают, для чего на самом деле в The Sims нужны бассейны.





	Печальная судьба Арбузия Виноградова

**Author's Note:**

> Матерные конструкции в наличии.

Арбузию Виноградову не повезло. Сначала мать родила его, затем нарекла крайне уёбищным именем, затем кормила протухшей детской смесью и оставляла спать на кафеле у унитаза, потому что постоянно бегала на блядки, а сын ей мешался. Каким-то чудом научившись ходить, говорить и не гадить под себя (что не всегда получалось), Арбузий пошёл в школу, где ему не давались ни дроби, ни правописание, так что все пророчили мальцу карьеру проститутки. Однако торговать своей жопой на трассе Арбузию не пришлось: мать скопытилась от отравления, оставив сыну дом и штук шесть денежных деревьев. Арбузий забывал их поливать, поэтому урожай симолеонов был скуден. Вор украл у Арбузия шкаф, и из одежды у него сохранились только вытертые свитер и джинсы — а ещё семейники, многолетняя история которых делала невозможностью появление у Арбузия девушки. Но Арбузий мечтал и старался: читал дохуя умных книг, чтобы освоить искусство кулинарии, красился перед зеркалом маменькиными тенями для глаз и застенчиво пытался флиртовать, когда выходил прогуляться на общественный участок, но цеплялись к нему почему-то только пидорасы. От расстройства Арбузий переставал мыться и неделями угрюмо вонял. Часто его било током, когда он, нищеброд несчастный, сам чинил ёбнувшийся в очередной раз телевизор — тот показывал Арбузию лишь один канал, где были летающие роботы, так что дрочить приходилось на них же. Жирный Жора, сосед, вечно пиздил у Арбузия газеты. Возможно, сосед страдал поносом, и туалетной бумаги ему не хватало, но Арбузий всё равно очень злился. Когда жизнь становилась совсем беспросветной, Арбузий падал на пол и плакал. Тогда к нему приходили улыбчивый психиатр и кролик в грязном ростовом костюме, жамкали за щёчки, и Арбузий ненадолго приходил в себя. Иногда он думал, что его существование не имеет смысла, но, как выпилиться нахуй, не знал.

Однажды Арбузию внезапно привалило много денег. Как будто с неба упали — несколько тысяч симолеонов звякнули на счёт в банке, являясь не то наследством от дальнего родственника, не то божественной компенсацией за годы мытарств и страданий. Арбузий рухнул на колени, раздавив при этом пару тараканов, и вознёс небу свою благодарность. А потом принялся размышлять, куда и сколько потратит.

Он решил, что позвонит в бюро услуг, где закажет себе на дом садовника, горничную, ремонтника и специалиста по борьбе с насекомыми — с надеждой, что хоть кто-то из них окажется женщиной, и Арбузий сможет наконец продемонстрировать прекрасной даме семейники. Трусы, впрочем, он купит новые — а также шкаф, магнитофон, мини-бар, воздушные шары, десяток розовых фламинго во двор, мольберт, потому что Арбузию вдруг захотелось стать художником, и гриль, потому что захотелось пожарить хот-догов. И плазменный телевизор на стену: Арбузий полагал, что там будут не только остопиздевшие роботы. Но сначала он собрался выкопать перед домом бассейн.

Тот получился отличным — голубым и глубоким. Арбузий аккуратно спустился в воду по лестнице. Дрыгнул конечностями и поплыл, хотя маменька не обучила его и этому. Кажется, жизнь начинала налаживаться.

Лестница исчезла со звоном денежных средств, вернувшихся на банковский счёт. 

Арбузий оказался слишком тупым ебанатом, чтобы уцепиться за бортик и вылезти.

«Блядь! — подумал бы он. — Сука!»

Но в симлише не было таких слов.

Варечка из пятого «Б» смотрела на экран и улыбалась.


End file.
